


Midnight Cravings

by BecaAMM



Series: Modern Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM





	Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weird Food In The Middle of The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678771) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM). 



Jon tilted his head to the side with the sight of Sansa standing in the middle of the kitchen with a plate in her hand and a tomato in the other.

“What are you doing?” he questioned, confused and sleepy.

They were together for a couple of years now and if there was something she would never interrupt without a solid reason was her sleep, specially now.

“Eating,” she said with her mouth full.

Eating wasn’t a solid reason. She never woke up to eat.

“What are you eating?” he questioned, approaching you and seeing her plate.

Potato chips with tomato sauce and actual tomatoes.

“What the fuck is that?” he frowned. “Are you okay?”

Sansa rolled her blue eyes. She was pregnant with his baby and this wasn’t new for any of them, and even if her stomach wasn’t showing much yet that didn’t stop the symptoms from tormenting her.

“Completely fine,” she chewed the fruit. “Just needed to eat this.”

He moved closer to her and pushed her shirt up.

“You’re not showing yet,” He muttered, disappointed.

“My mom only started showing a month before I was born,” she shrugged. “And it was a really small bump. I’m just our months in and I’m tall as hell.”

He didn’t answer, only running his fingertips over her pale skin. Ever since she told him she were expecting, he was waiting for the bump but it never came.

“How many of those have you eaten?” he questioned when Sansa gave the tomato another bite.

“This is the second,” she rolled her eyes. “I took a bite of the chips but it didn’t taste right.”

The dark haired man shook his head and pulled the plate full of chips and tomato sauce from his wife’s hands, eating and looking at her stomach for a moment while chewing.

“What?” she questioned, confused.

“I miss the time you only craved lemon cakes.”

You shook your head, rolling your eyes.

“Shut up.”

 


End file.
